


Paper Walls, Glass Ceilings

by Yoonkachu



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS as gods, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, a lot of them are gods, bts - Freeform, gender bend, jimin is the main character duh, min yoongi is an underworld god, minor gods of greek mythology, shit ain’t real bro, yoonminseok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonkachu/pseuds/Yoonkachu
Summary: Melinoe is chthonic nymph or goddess, a fancy way of saying an underworld goddess, and is represented as a bringer of nightmares and madness. She is often described as having a pale sickly color- in honor of death, because nobody’s going to tremble in the presence of a healthy, glowing, melanin-infused skin goddess. Often clad in half-black and half-white, Melinoe strikes fear in the hearts of mortals whenever she raises her army of ghosts. It was believed that she held the same powers as her father, Hades, but to a lesser extent.Discontinued as of July 2019 :( im so sorry :( i lost inspiration for this fic and I honestly got lost :(Thank you for staying to those who read the fic 💜





	1. Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaay! I was mindlessly scrolling on the internet and I stumbled upon this post about who’s the most beautiful goddess and shit and there popped the name of Mesperyian. After a couple of google searches, I found out that she’s just a fanfic and the closest to her might be Melinoe. So here I am doing this shit.  
> Disclaimer: I only chose specific versions of the story and obviously, this shit ain’t real.

Jimin, all pink hair, chubby cheeks, and crescent-shaped eyes, stared wide-eyed at the powerpoint presentation flashed in front of him. There was a picture of a dissected frog pinned down. He could still see its tiny heart pumping, albeit weakly, its spongy lungs (do all lungs look like that, thin?) expanding then contracting, and its muscles twitching anywhere the metal rod probed into. God, why did he take up Biology as his elective? The freak show ends when their professor deems that the frog has had enough probing and that they have properly identified all the major blood vessels in the frog’s system- apparently it was the best example to show the class what closed circulatory system were without getting too messy.

He picks up all his things, stuffs them into his already messy backpack, then beelines to the exit doors before other students could stand up and block his way. He has his literary classes next and that was located in the Arts and Letters building which still was a ten-minute walk and he could not afford to be held back by a couple of students who think that the best place to hold a discussion is in front of a door marked ‘exit’. So he speed walks and bypasses everyone without a second glance. Well he doesn’t, until he spots in his peripheral a kid. He doubles over, almost trips at his sudden stop, and stares at the boy. The boy was smiling, holding a cap on one hand and waving with his other. Jimin looks to see if the boy was waving to anybody else and when he realizes that it’s him the boy was waving at, Jimin’s face pales. Nobody seems to notice the boy, even those in close proximity of the boy.

_Pull yourself together, Park._

He turns away from the boy and continues his path towards the A&L building. He makes it just in time, and by just in time, he means he was already seated a couple of seconds before his professor calls out his name for roll. He takes a few breathes to steady himself and convince his body that he’s finished with his mini-marathon so it can _calm the fuck down_. Lit class goes by without any dissected frogs being shoved in Jimin’s face, but it doesn’t make an impression either. So when classes end, he stuffs his notebook inside his bag and pulls out his phone. His next class isn’t until 6pm and it was only just 2:30, so he decides that it is in his best interest to hang out at the coffee shop nearby to prepare for his 6pm class.

He walks slowly this time, smiles at some students who he shared classes together, even makes small talk with a couple of them. When he reaches the café, he is immediately greeted by the blonde barista.

“Jiminie!” The blonde calls him and signals for him to come closer. The customer in front of him moves to the side and hastily stuffs his money in his wallet.

“Jin-hyung, hi! How’s work?” He moves closer to the counter and stares at the cardboard menu. He doesn’t know why he tries, it’s not like he’s going to get anything other than latte.

“Terribly boring”Jin sighs audibly as he slumps in the counter. The customer before him has already shuffled to the claiming side and has long forgotten about them. “Latte right? Or do you want to spice up your caffeine-life and try ordering something else? The new barista here makes awesome macchiato. Tae! Tae, come here.”

Before Jimin can say no, he was greeted by a boy with a boxy smile. He wiped his hands on the black apron hung around his waist and extends his arm over the counter. Jimin looks at Jin and the elder just smiles and nods his head. So Jimin stretches his hand and meets Tae’s.

“Hi I’m Taehyung, please call me Tae or Taehyung! Jin-hyung’s brother. It’s nice to meet you Jimin-ssi.”

“Just call me Jimin, it’s nice to meet you too Tae.” He quietly drops his arms to his side and slowly looks at Jin, then Taehyung, then back to Jin. He didn’t know Jin had a younger brother, well he doesn’t really know that much about the café cashier, except that he owned the café and well, he had a younger brother, apparently. He could see the resemblance but it was clearer that even though they shared the same genes, they had their charms and distinct look. Where Jin’s eyes were intense and round, Tae’s was more subdued yet there was a hint of wildness.

“So would you like to try my macchiato? I promise to make the best one yet.” Taehyung beams at him and makes a motion to reach for the largest cup size.

“Don’t worry Jimin, this one’s on me.” Jin interjects and just smiles fondly at Jimin. The younger sibling turned and made his way behind the coffee presses while Jin makes a gesture to shoo him away. Jimin knows better than to argue with his hyung.

The café was owned and managed by Jin and has been in business for as long as Jimin, or anybody around town, could remember. It was quaint- glass windows adorned with those huge made-for-glass-walls stickers which displayed the café logo, a rainbow of pastel hues, wooden chairs and tables which gave the café a very rustic vibe, pastel blue interior complete with a bulletin board full of random notes and pictures of all customers. But what caught Jimin’s attention in the café were the lighting- it had this soft golden glow and Jin swears buying the light covers costed him a fortune, and the music- it wasn’t the typical coffee shop music from Spotify, it was more, angelic, or something. Jimin can’t quite put his finger on it but it was different- there were no lyrics, just melodies and sometimes the occasional instrument that he isn’t too sure which instrument it was. Apart from the bomb aesthetics Jin had pulled on the café, Jimin thinks the reason why the café hasn’t gone out of business is that whatever they served here was _amazing_. It looked amazing and it tasted twice as amazing as it looked. Jin said it was a family secret, but more like he was just a good chef.

Jimin sets his bag on his usual spot, just at the corner of the window- so he can look outside whenever his studies start mushing his brain, but still offers enough privacy from the outside viewers. He takes out his laptop and waits for the thing to come to life. He has a presentation later, he’s prepared but he still wants to make sure everything goes okay. It’s when the computer fires to life does Taehyung arrive with his coffee.

“Hi. Tell me what you think okay? I need honest opinions.” The blonde carefully sets the coffee on the table, away from his laptop.

“What are you doing?”

Jimin knew that Jin was outgoing and sociable. It must run in their genes. So he smiles and turns his laptop carefully so it faces Taehyung too.

“I have a report later in class. Basically it’s about how our generation contributes to previous literature. But not in the ‘we also have our own art and stuff,’”Jimin makes air quotes and he feels embarrassed by it but continues on. “It’s more of how we alter their work. So here’s a cool example.” Jimin scans through the presentation until he comes upon the picture of a woman, half-covered in the dark red cloth and the other half shows a beautiful face. “She is Mesperyian. If you google her, there’s a lot of blogs and sites that’ll tell you she’s the daughter of Hades and shit. But, if you research carefully and pick the right sites, there’s no record of her in mythology. Orpheus didn’t write about her, Homer certainly didn’t as well. She was just the product of fanfiction!”

When he ends his little speech, Jimin realizes how he just bombarded Taehyung with his nerd agenda. But when he looks at Taehyung, he doesn’t feel like he should apologize nor does he feel the need to suppress himself so he goes on.

“There’s a lot of other examples like that. And there’s this debate if it should be considered a good or bad effect. Some say that it’s pure shit because kids are messing with glorious works, but I think that’s unfair because to be honest, Greek Mythology is one big fanfiction.”Jimin turns to Taehyung, who by now was resting his chin on his hands and smiling- or like trying to suppress a laugh.

“What’s so funny? Do I have something in my face?” Jimin covers his mouth with his hands and mentally checks what he ate for lunch.

Taehyung just laughs. “No silly! It’s just that Jin-hyung tells me that you’re very enthusiastic and it’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Oh, to be honest, I didn’t know Jin-hyung had a brother until today.”

“That’s because I’m usually away so hyung and I don’t spend much time together. But now I’ve decided that I want to do other things.”

Taehyung stands and pats his hands on his apron again. “Good luck on you report Jiminie! Fighting!” He raises his fist in the air and directs them at Jimin. Somehow all this seems so easy.

“Thank you Taehyung.” The blonde boy disappears again inside the kitchens. Now Jimin is left alone with his laptop and his thoughts. Everything seems good with his presentation and his impromptu talk with Tae has given him a sense of his pacing and what else to say. He stares outside again, and maybe he shouldn’t have, because across the street stood the same boy he saw in the hallway, but this time, he seemed older. He wore the same clothes, but bigger, and he still wore his smile. Jimin’s brain freezes and he knows that the boy is staring and smiling at him. This was not something he can just ignore. Jimin knows that he can avoid ghosts by not paying any attention to them, but sometimes they just stick around, and this boy ghost looks like he’s going to stick around.

“Jiminie, how’s the drink?” He snaps back to reality when Jin puts a hand on his shoulder. Immediately, he loosens up to the touch and tries to ground himself.

“You know I don’t know how to judge coffee, I only order the same latte. But it tastes nice, like always. Not too sweet or too bitter, and it seems refreshing? Like, the rush I’d get if I drank Gatorade or something.”

“Hmmm” Jin singsong, obviously he was proud of it. “I heard from Tae you have a report later? Knock ‘em dead Jiminie!” His hyung pats his back again and leaves, he still has a café to run after all.

Jimin looks outside the window again and expected the ghost-boy to be there (or somewhere closer, it has happened before). Fortunately he wasn’t there anymore but it still left a heavy feeling in his stomach.

Thanks to Jimin’s impromptu speech in front of Tae, his report goes without a hitch (his professor even commended him for a good job!), however there was something, uhm, not good stirring up in his stomach. Their classroom was a huge room with high ceilings. It was one of those classes which ran until late at night so the entire university sits in silence as they drone on in class. As Jimin was reporting he could see the ghost-boy sitting at the back of class, but this time he looked different, as if he had aged into a teen. He still wore the smile but this time it looked more mischievous.

So when his class ends, he packs his bag and makes sure that he was walking with his classmates as they exited the building and exited that campus. He didn’t want to interact with the boy any longer than he already has, however he has very few options. As Jimin walks towards his dorm, he makes sure to avoid dimly late spaces and, even if it means walking for an extra 5 minutes, avoids alleys. He knows it’s stupid because ghosts can materialize out of nowhere regardless of the brightness of the place, but Jimin still hates going out in the dark. He doubles his pace and before keying his apartment door, Jimin makes sure that the ghost boy is not in sight. He knows that ghosts can’t really enter your personal space without the invitation but sometimes they can intrude if you leave the door wide open (which is why he always has a habit of always closing the door).

He slides through the small crack in the door and lightly closes it with a click. Today was a tiring day and all he wants is to just lie down in bed sleep. He doesn’t have any classes tomorrow until 11am, so that means he can sleep in.

Unfortunately for Jimin, it seems that the universe has different plans for him.

Jimin suddenly pales when he sees the same boy sitting on his window sill holding a cup and staring into the outside world. He clutches his bag strap tightly until his knuckles turn white and he doesn’t dare move. The boy, well technically he looks like a teen in his early twenties, so _boy_ isn’t really the best description, turns his head to face Jimin and then smiles. His jet black hair lightly tousled by the wind, sparkling golden eyes so wide they look like they hold all the secrets to the universe, teeth a little bit too big for his thin lips.

“Hi Jimin!”

Usually in movies, when stuff like this happens, the main character would faint, believe that what happened was a dream, then snap back to reality that it wasn’t one. But this wasn’t a movie and Jimin was sure he wasn’t hallucinating. So when the man stretches his arms as a signal to shake hands, Jimin just looks at him, stupidly, and runs his eyes through his entire persona. Ghosts weren’t supposed to look this solid? They were supposed to look somewhat transparent, sometimes shiny even. But he has never in his whole life, met a ghost who materialized so well he looked alive.

Seeing his dilemma, the other man pulled his hand back and ran it through is hair.

“Ah, I’m sorry for being rude. Your door really didn’t have a seal to ward off intruders so I just went it. Anyways, hi I’m Jeon Jungkook,” he stretches his hand out again, “or as you may know me as, god of crossroads, witchcraft, and the night, Hecate”

Now this was the part when he was really supposed to faint and when someone would pull out the cameras and yell “sike.” But the man in front of him still had his arm outstretched and still broke out a wide smile.

“Not funny, sir. Can you please cut it out?”

Jungkook laughs, albeit quietly that if Jimin were not dead serious, he would not have heard it at all. Then that’s when the weird thing happens. Jungkook’s eyes sparkle so bright, Jimin thought he was going to go blind, then when the brightness dulled, it revealed emerald green eyes with golden specks. His short hair grew until it reached just above his shoulders, his cheeks were more hollow and his skin paler. Somehow he looks all too familiar and at the same time he wasn’t.

“This form would be more familiar right? Although, I guess you’d be more familiar if I had female features? Yes?”

The same wicked smile spread across his face and then once more his eyes flicker to gold.

Jimin, talkative Jimin, was never one to not speak up. But this time, all he could do is stare wide-eyed at this _thing_ in front of him who managed to changed apperances without moving. Dumbstruck, Jimin’s hand grabs the doorknob behind him and uses it to steady himself. Nope. He must hallucinating. Yeah he is. He’s just dehydrated that’s all. He hasn’t drank water since going to the café. Yeah that makes a lot of sense.

So Jimin turns to his side, eyes the small refrigerator on the side a couple of feet away, and makes an effort to open the small fridge and grab a bottle of water. He blinks a couple of times and fixes his gaze again on the black haired man, who by now was leaning against the balcony window again. Nope, it isn’t dehydration. So much for that.

“Who,” Jimin points his finger at Jungkook, something considered very impolite but Jimin give zero fucks aout manners right now, “Who are you? and what are you doing in my house. Oh my god, I’m calling the cops.” He makes a quick move to dig into his pockets but the moment he pulls his phone up, Jungkook is standing in front of him and is grabbing his arm.

“Oh my god, can you not make a scene? I told you I’m the god of crossroads, witchcrafts, and the night, I’m Hecate. Or if it’d prefer you Hekaton.”

Jimin shakes his hands out in complete disbelief. “Hekate is a _goddess_.” He put extra emphasis on that.

“Yes, well Homer is a bitch who has thing for females deities and cannot handle the fact that a lot of the underworld persona are male. Death has to be female or something.” Jungkook replies nonchalantly.

End of Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: OMG. I initially planned to make this a one-shot, but when I started out planning the whole fic, I just kinda went and added a couple of turns and stuff. But I don’t think it’ll be that long. Anyways, I hope you like this and I’m currently writing the next couple of chapters so, if all goes as planned, this’ll be done by mid-April?  
> And yes, I’m also working on my other fic, Ocean and Atlantic so please check that out too if you want :D  
> Shout at me on twt if you likeee [Yoonkachuu](https://mobile.twitter.com/yoonkachuu)


	2. Chapter 2

“You mean to say, that you, Charon, the one who ferries spirits or anybody in and out of the underworld, the only way in or out the underworld, cannot remember if Hecate, someone who has, possibly, one of the most recognizable faces in all of the underworld, regardless of form, did or did not leave?”

Hades was never someone to lose his cool. Usually out of his brothers, and sometimes nephews and nieces (yes he’s shading Ares and Aphrodite) he has the least issues when it came to temper. The only times he feels it’s justified to throw tantrums are when, one, living breathing mortals somehow end up in the underworld because one of his family members thought it was a good quest, two, when Persephone or Demeter thinks that green robes _look so good on you, you look positively alive_! And three, when someone, especially someone with an important job, suddenly leaves, because that means that whatever job was left he had to go and take care of it. And gods, Hecate’s job was the _worst_. Hades can’t stand humans and their inability to choose where to eat or which shoe to wear. Some god of crossroads.

“Yes, sire. I don’t know if Hecate left because he certainly did not board this boat. Otherwise I would’ve told you.” Charon, the bringer of the dead, deadpans and rolls his eyes.

“How dare you roll your eyes at me!”

“Please, sire, you always come to me whenever something goes missing. ‘Where’s Mrs. Vista’s soul? I need her cookies’ ‘Where’s Megara? Hercules will hurt me if I lost her again.’ To which may I remind you Miss Megara was just chatting with Mistress Persephone, ‘Where’s my phone, Charon?’ ‘Where’s Hecate?’ Oh I don’t know did you check if she used one of the pearls, maybe? No of course you didn’t check because you always storm here, ruin my business flow, and demand where things are.”

“Hey, that’s too much sass! I still run this world.”

Charon waves a hand at the god before him, “Yes sire, but I run this damned ferry and you’re not helping. So please go away.”

Hades huffs, but Charon knows he’s not going to get smote or thrown to Tartarus. Nobody’s passed a single application form for the past millennia so he doubt Hades will fire him soon.

Yoongi doesn’t dislike going to the mortal world, but he doesn’t like it either. Spending time in the mortal world makes him, iffy, when it comes to spending time with human who have blood running through their veins. It was easier to deal with them back at Elysium or the Fields of Asphodel where dead spirits just roamed around without giving him so much as a glance. Upstairs, though, people minded other people’s business more than their own. Everywhere he goes people turn to look at him like he’s some kind of weird show. Granted, he is an underworld god, but he’s sure he got the era right, _this time_. Fucking Jungkook, he was going to kill him, or hurt him, or maybe give him nightmares for one week.

He passes by a store with huge glass windows and double checks himself. He looks okay? Sure maybe he was wearing a three piece suit but it fit him well. He runs a hand through his hair, maybe the half-black-half-white ensemble (yes, including his hair) isn’t the trend anymore? But supposedly this era was more outgoing? Or whatever. Yoongi breathes out a small fog, at least winter in Korea felt nice.

“Uhm, excuse me?”

Yoongi snaps his attention to the girl in front of him. He can hardly see her face with the face mask and bangs blocking ¾ of her face. But judging by the looks of the girl, and her awkward demeanor, Yoongi is sure he was mistaken as somebody he isn’t.

“Yes?”

“Oh my god.”

 _Oh my gods_ , he mentally corrects

“You look so much better up close. This is my card, I work of HitBig entertainment and I’m currently scouting new talent. Your looks are perfect, a bit on the small side, but you’re definitely idol material.”

The young god clicks his tongue at the mention of _small_ but tries to remain polite. He’s not going to cause a scene and would rather get this over with, really. He and Hoseok still had this drama to binge watch and he can’t wait to show him the facemasks he bought. Nobody can really sue him, Korea is the hometown for skin care junkies after all.

Yoongi grabs the card and pretends to read it, and maybe look interested. “Thank you.”

The girl bows her head and heads of the opposite direction. An Idol? He can’t even sing.

_“You mean to say to me, that Jungkook is here and Yoongi is going to get him?”_

_“Yes, Iris, that is what I meant.”_

_“Don’t talk sass. Fine, I’ll keep an eye out for them.”_

_“Thanks, send my regards to Aello, will you?”_

_“Of course. Oh and please come visit me up here. It gets a tad bit too repetitive.”_

_“I’ll be there on Spring, sweet Iris. You know I can’t go there during Winter.”_

_“Ugh, tell Hades to stop being so old-fashioned. See you soon Persie!”_

Deep breaths. Focus on the path your breath takes when you inhale and exhale. Relax your mind.

These were complete bullshit in the face of danger, Jimin thinks. As it was one hour ago, Jimin still found himself squaring off with this guy-god- while holding a spatula as a defense weapon. You really can’t blame him. He just got off a full day of lectures, he hasn’t had dinner yet, and then this guy-god comes charging (a bit of an exaggeration but hey, can’t really blame him) at him with _greek gods are real but they were twisted because fuck those Greek literary artists and their biased views_ and _yeah, I’m Hecate, I’m a guy, so what._ Yeah, so what. It’s just that humanity’s entire belief or knowledge of the Greek gods are totally wrong and most female gods are actually male and vice versa. No biggie, really.

So as Jimin stupidly holds his spatula and points it to Jungkook’s direction, some semblance so sanity dawns on him that if this man wants to reap his soul or whatever, some measly spatula (that he got at 50%off) isn’t going to stop an ageless god. Jungkook might have seen that flicker of calmness and drops his hands to his side.

“Can we stop this weird Mexican standoff now, Jimin-ssi?”

“Just Jimin is fine.” Jimin finds himself replying on reflex, to which he clicks his tongue and hisses at his inability to work our situations like these.

“Well then, Just Jimin, may we stop squaring up? This is becoming tiring.”

The pink-haired boy nods lightly and drops the spatula. He still isn’t sure where any of this is going, and he needs rest.

“Okay, so Jimin, since I’m taking this human form, I get hungry. I’m sure as hell that you’re hungry too.”

It’s only when Jungkook says it that he feels the emptiness in his stomach. He could really use some chicken right now. So without taking his eyes off of Jungkook, Jimin fishes his phone from his pocket and presses the speed dial for the nearby restaurant.

The delivery boy doesn’t take too long to bring them their food, but he is quick to notice that their regular customer is very pale and looks very stricken with fear. But, as company rule states it, _staff cannot make idle chatter and must maintain strict professional relationship with customers._ So the delivery boy hands the take-out bags, fishes for the change in his pockets, thanks Jimin, bids him goodnight, then leaves.

The self-proclaimed god had no trouble devouring the food set before him, Jimin notes. Jungkook was quick to grab the chicken pops and shoot them in his mouth without so much as batting an eyelash, while Jimin was still processing the fact that he was sharing a meal with this, this intruder. And if what Jungkook was telling were true, though that’s still fucked up, then he can no longer inflict pain upon his guest under his roof since he has already broken bread, or chicken. Was that still binding?

“Hey! I can’t believe you tricked me into breaking chicken with you. Did you plan all this? So I can’t hurt you?”

The god raises his hand to cover himself as he chewed, yes he still had some manners. He takes a swig from his bottled soda and carefully set it back down.

“Hold your horses there buddy, did you plan on killing me? Because while I did not plan this, and while there is a truth to that belief, it does not apply in this generation.”

Jungkook drops it so casually that Jimin is still borderline thinking of calling the cops, which should have been the first thing he did before grabbing the spatula.

“What do you mean?”

Jungkook sets down his take-out box of chicken pops and leans back on the sofa chair.

“Well, that’s becauseone, it’s common courtesy to not hurt people who aren’t trying to hurt you. And two, you can actually try to hurt me, provided I let you, and you won’t get punished at all. Gods don’t really follow that kind of business. Same goes if you murder or inflict pain with a mortal guest. But Hades is such a manners type of guy, big softie really, so he ‘punishes’ those who do that.” He says it so nonchalantly as if this were a normal conversation and totally non crazy.

“So if I hurt you, nothing bad is going to happen to me?”

It may not have been the best joke that Jimin has ever said, because the moment the words slip out his mouth, Jungkook’s eyes sparkled golden. The silence hung uncomfortably and Jimin, unsure if he should apologize or not, shifts umfortably in his chair.

“I’m sorry to cut our time short Jimin. But I have to go. I’ll be happy to continue our chat again sometime. I’m positive you have a lot of inquiries regarding the immortal realm.” Jungkook stands up and straightens his clothes. Was he wearing a suit the entire time? Jimin didn’t notice. “Well, thank you for your hospitality, Jimin. I best be going. Good bye.”

 

And just like that he was gone. No fancy glittering exit, no puff of smoke, no bright blasts. There was just the wind blowing then he was gone.

Jimin sinks back in his chair. He needs to sleep.

Although Yoongi likes his sleeping quarters in his house in the underworld (apparently, the crushed hopes and dreams of mortals were very comfortable, albeit unethical) the god can’t dismiss the comfort of mattresses of five-star hotels. Much like the broken aspirations of humans, the mattresses felt like they were going to swallow you up whole and wrap you up in their clutches. Nothing sounds better than relishing in mortal’s inability to set realistic goals then failing to obtain them.

Yoongi brings a delicate pale finger to his mask and checks if the facemask was ready to be removed- pro tip, you don’t wait for the facemask to completely dry out, you take them off when they’re still a tad bit moist. When he deems it okay to remove the mask, he sits up from his bed and peels it off carefully. Seeing Jungkook materialize in front of him doesn’t surprise him anymore, because as the god of nightmares and ghosts, you don’t really get surprised that often.

“A panda mask, really?”

Yoongi makes a _tsk_ noise and doesn’t even bother to tone it. Lightly, he finger taps on his cheeks because one has to massage one’s face after a facemask to ensure that the product seeps into one’s skin. These snail facemasks or whatever was god-send, and he’s a god!

“It’s good for you Kook-ah.”

The younger god throws himself on the bed and sprawls as would a starfish in seawater. He’s not into the 10-step Korean skin care routine, but skincare is still important. With a snap of his fingers- because he’s a god and no way was he going to spend 30 minutes in the shower removing all the mortal gunk in his face- his wardrobe changes into a white robe which flowed up until his ankles- very god-like.

“I don’t know why you put up with those human routine, hyung. You’re a god for fucks sake.”

“Language, Kook-ah. Who raised you? The devil?”

Technically, Titans were considered as devils by mortals sooo-

“Please don’t answer that.” Jungkook props himself on his elbows and stares at Yoongi. Despite being an older entity that the former, he can’t argue that Yoongi was always more of an adult figure than he was. Plus the fact that his third forms is struck as an early 20-year old man versus Yoongi’s eternal mid-late 20-year old (short) man was not helpful. Age doesn’t matter when you’re an immortal being.

“Is Hades mad?”

“What do you think?”

 

End of Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh hope you liked this one <3 Also, yes I don’t do that 10-step Korean skin care routine but I fucking love face masks and they really are god-send it help me look more human these days Unfortunately, they are freakin’ expensive! TMI, okay, anyways I hope you liked this one :D
> 
>  
> 
>  Shout at me on twt if you likeee [Yoonkachuu](https://mobile.twitter.com/yoonkachuu)


	3. Sweet Dreams, Beautiful Nightmares

Funny, Yoongi thought as light continued to burn his eyeballs, how he remembers double draping the windows of his hotel room to make sure no light gets in, yet here he stands, rays streaming from nowhere and bathing him in golden light. Funny too is the fact that gods don’t dream.

“What brings you to me, sweet Hypnos?” Yoongi says to no one in particular. It’s a good guess, provided that only a few gods, save his mother, would dare disturb his sleep. Being the god of nightmares, Yoongi always has the upper hand of ruining their sleep with nightmares, or make their lives a living nightmare, that, and the fact that his father is Hades and his mother is Persephone, and who would want to upset Persephone? No one, I tell you.

“You’re so mean Melinoe,” Yoongi, or Melinoe, turns to source of the sound and is greeted by a man shining brighter than the sun. Despite being the god of sleep and dreams, Hypnos’s eyes were blazing with energy and Melinoe wishes that he were exaggerating. His orange hair has started fading back to a more subdued yellow and the brown roots are already peaking out, _he needs a touch up again_.

“Well, you’re ruining my sleep”

“Well you left me alone! And we were supposed to watch a new series together!”

Melinoe sighs but still extends his arms. He sees Hypnos pout at him but he knows that Hypnos will sooner wake up from his sleep than refuse a hug from him.

“This is cheating, you know I can’t say no to your hugs.”

Hypnos still walks into Melinoe’s embrace and wraps his arms around his shoulders. Melinoe’s arms drape around the other’s waist and comfortably nuzzles into his neck. Sweet dreams and beautiful nightmares.

“Does dad know you’re here?” Melinoe holds Hypnos’ at arms’ length and hooks his finger to his chin. Hypnos looks down at him and leans in closer, brushing his lips against the other’s cheek.

“Yes, I missed you Yoongi” Yoongi melts into the touch and presses his cheek further into Hoseok’s kiss.

D

Jimin wakes up with a sore throat. He isn’t sure if it’s because he kept on shouting at the guy-god who invaded his home, or because he chose to drink the large soda cup and not drink water afterwards. Jimin decides, it’s because of the latter. His mind was still fuzzy from last night’s encounter and as much as he wants to chalk it up to hallucinations or the usual ghost-appears-from-out-of-nowhere scenario, he can’t. Because, as Jimin looks at all the take-away boxes on the kitchen table, he’s reminded of how real everything was. He shouldn’t be surprised, really. He can see ghosts for fuck’s sake.

Jimin holds his phone and scrolls through the notifications. A couple of pings from the group chat he has with his co-majors, a bunch from his mom saying they’ve landed in Japan for a business trip, and one particular email from his prof declaring a free cut for today’s session.

His mind wanders through the bits and pieces of information he knew about greek mythology as he holds his mug of instant coffee. Jimin knows the basics well enough- 12 Olympian gods ruling over specific areas of life, a bunch more minor gods with more ruling over more specific areas of life, and a whole lot of children born out of the ego and uncontrolled lust of the gods- or well a handful of gods. He knows Hecate, the goddess- god, Jimin corrects himself, of the night, witchcraft, and crossroads. He also knows that Hecate is an old entity, being born from the titans Perses and Asteria. But other than that he knew nothing. He swears to not get in too much trouble, and yet he finds himself googling Hecate.

D

Persephone at first, hated Hades. Not because Hades had stolen her from spring or whatever, which wasn’t really true because it was of Persephone’s own volition that she be whisked away to the underworld, but because Hades had refused to wear anything but black and that hideous dark blue colored (which looked black) robes. Persephone knew what was waiting for her in the underworld, but she was a greedy little girl. She did not want to be some minor goddess of spring, she wanted to be Queen. Those silly male mortals just couldn’t comprehend the fact the females can, in fact, have ambitions outside being a homemaker. And Hades understood that. He was one of the few gods who saw the power women had in their hands, who knew that women are as equally as capable as men.

When Melinoe was born, she had feared the worst. The son of light and dark could not have a future that was going to be cakes and pastries. But Hades had comforted her, they knew better than to counter whatever it is that Fate had in store for their son.

Melinoe grew into immortality and had been such a capable young child. At first, Persephone had been worried about his role as the god of nightmares and ghosts but Melinoe had just risen to the occasion. Of course, he had _that_ phase, all gods did.

“He’s going to be alright, Persie.”

The goddess feels a hand rest on her shoulders and releases a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding.  She looks up at Hade’s steely black eyes and feels warmth pour from the god’s gaze.

“As gods we know that Mel’s fate is, well, complicated. All of ours are.”

“I know. I’m just worried. It’s my baby boy. What if my stupid dream of becoming Queen has endangered him to some nasty fate and it’s all my fault.” She waves her hands exaggeratedly to prove a point.

“Sweet Queen, your dream is not stupid and had you not been as ambitious as you are, Melinoe would not have been alive in the first place. He’s a strong and capable boy who knows what to do. He is half-and-half and whatever Fate has written, it shall be done.”

D

“It still bothers me to no end seeing you in this form, Kook-ah.” Hoseok, or Hypnos, leans further into the kitchen island with a steaming cup of coffee in his hands. In front of him sat Jungkook, a boy probably 7 or 8 years old, with short black hair and sparkling golden eyes. The boy looks at him with disgust and annoyance but continues to drink his banana milk.

“Shut up, Hobi-hyung. You’re never used to anything.” Jungkook puts down his glass and busies himself with the eggs and bacon. Somehow Yoongi was able to incorporate ambrosia with human food without anything bursting into flame. Not that he was surprised anymore, Yoongi had spent decades, maybe even a century, living upstairs and that’s a century more than anybody living in the underworld. It’s not uncommon for gods to frequent the mortal world but underworld figures rarely leave their domain. Heck, Hades only leaves the underworld if he has to go to Olympus or something.

“Both of you, shut up. Now Jungkook, I already told father that I’m with you. He’s asking when will you come back?” Yoongi despises the fact that he has cat’s tongue and has to wait for a long time before he can have his coffee fix. He turns his attention to Jungkook and the boy was already hanging his head in defeat. Whatever Jungkook’s purpose for going here was, he has to wrap it up fast.

Hoseok shifts in his seat and he can already feel the other moving towards him. Sunshine boy takes his hands lightly and presses it up to his lips. Yoongi immediately feels the comfort, what did he expect, Hoseok was the god of sleep.

“Yoonie, chill. You know how we gods work.”

And he does know. They sit in silence for a couple of minutes with Yoongi test-drinking the coffee if it was safe enough, Hoseok finishing the last of his bacon, and Jungkook downing his banana milk. Sunlight fills the empty spaces of the hotel room and no doubt Apollo was out there watching them.

“Hyung, a mortal has to make an important decision.”

 

End of chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think <3
> 
> Im so excited for BTS' comeback!!!
> 
> Shout at me on twt if you likeee [Yoonkachuu](https://mobile.twitter.com/yoonkachuu)


	4. Narrow

Namjoon was always fond of living in the mortal world. He’s always found humans intriguing-especially the part where their supposed simple lives are suddenly played upon by the Fates and they don’t even know it. It might sound cruel but to be honest, Namjoon is just amazed at how resilient human souls are.

“Jiminie! This is my partner, Namjoon.” Funny how Jin uses the word partner when they’ve been married for millenia. Namjoon stares down at the small boy in front of him and flashes him a smile. Jimin returns the smile.

Mortals really never know how screwed up their lives are and it’s kind of unfair the Fates don’t give a fuck about it.

“Nice to meet you, Jimin. Jin has told me a lot about you.”

Namjoon wonders what awaits Jimin.

* * *

 

When Yoongi first laid eyes on Jimin, he’s sure his fate is fucked. Not only is this boy the center of Jungkook’s current quest, he also happens to be surrounded by, not one, but three gods- excluding him and Hoseok and Jungkook of course. And if that doesn’t spell fucked up, he’s not sure what does.

“Jimin!” Jungkook raises his hands and waves them to catch the mortal’s attention, as if being the only customer in the shop doesn’t already.

This Jimin smiles, albeit awkwardly, and walks towards them before sitting across Yoongi.

“These are-uh my friends.”

Yoongi doesn’t miss the sarcasm in Jungkook’s tone but decides to let it slide. Unfortunately, Hoseok thinks otherwise.

“Yah! Why do you make it sound as if we’re not really friends?”

“You’ll scare him! When I met him he aimed a spatula at me!” Jungkook says defensively.

Yoongi looks at Jimin again and suddenly he feels a cold streak run down his spine. Jimin radiates warmth, as much as Hoseok does, but he feels cold, and Yoongi’s not sure how or why. But instead of creepily staring at the young man, he just turns his gaze outside the window where the hazy glow of the street lamps attempt to shed light on the dark street.

Yoongi zones out most of the noise from the small talk the three make- not that he’s rude he just doesn’t feel the need to know that Jimin is in his last year at Uni and that he’s studying Anthropology or that he’s living alone in his apartment nearby (where Jungkook unceremoniously appeared) or that he knows the owner of the café. Irrelevant stuff really. What gets his attention though, is when Jimin casually drops in the conversation that he thought Jungkook was a ghost following him and that, yes, he can see ghosts since he was young.

“So if Jungkook is Hecate, then who ate you two?”

Yoongi looks at Hoseok who just shrugged as if everything was perfectly normal, just a normal Tuesday night.

“I’m Hypnos, the god of sleep and dreams. And Mr. Silent Film over here is Melinoe, the god of nightmares and all things that go bump in the night.”

“Yah!”

“Wait, you’re Melinoe?”

As in all conversations, it is inevitable for the speakers to make eye contact and as much as Yoongi would like to avoid this chaos, he cannot. So he looks at Jimin in the eyes, while ignoring the electricity running up and down his spine.

“Yes. Im a boy, greek mythologists are jokes and can’t handle the fact that men can exist in not muscular forms”

“You’re the inspiration for Mesperyian.”

“I wouldn’t call it inspiration.”

Jimin hums, in agreement Yoongi doesn’t know.

* * *

“You think I didn’t notice?”

Hoseok gently tugs Yoongi closer to his body and settles his head on the other’s half-white-half-black hair (which was really overkill but Yoongi looks good in anything). Their legs tangle and intertwine and Hoseok can’t think of any other being in this world who’d fit his body the way Yoongi’s does.

“It’s stupid Hobi.” Yoongi nuzzles closer and buries himself in Hoseok’s chest.

“He’s special. I can feel it and I know you can too.”

Yoongi looks up and lazily places a kiss on Hoseok’s chin. He’s small but it has its perks.

“His soul. It’s not his.”

“That’s possessive of you. His soul is his. It was given to him. By who, we don’t really know. But it’s his.”

“Will you leave?”

Yoongi hates it when he has to part with Hoseok. The god of nightmares finds comfort in the god of sleep and it’s not all that complicated. And Hoseok was warm.

“I only filed a leave for three days and Hades hates giving people good sleep and prophetic dreams.”

“I hate it when you leave.”

Hoseok hooks Yoongi’s chin with his finger and places a soft kiss on his lips. It’ll be a long while before he can kiss him again once he goes back down. He stares at Yoongi’s eyes and marvels at the tiny stars scattered in his irises. Yoongi holds the universe and he doesn’t even know it. He kisses him again, this time with more urgency and passion that Yoongi squirms underneath him. He runs his tongue slowly on Yoongi’s bottom lip and lightly chews at it, a sign of asking-no begging for entry, to which Yoongi gives him. A sigh escapes his lips as they part and dive into the other’s mouth.  
Hoseok was warm. But Yoongi was cold and warm at the same time.

“We’ll always meet Yoon.”

* * *

  
Jimin gets strange dreams sometimes. He always dreams of dark nights with only the moon guiding his endless steps. Those dreams left Jimin sad and confused whenever his eyes bring him back to reality. Those dreams always leave Jimin wondering where he was going and why he couldn’t stop.

This time though, his dream was different. He was by the beach, standing at the point where the salt-water laps at his feet and gently tugs at the sand beneath his feet. The sky was dark above him but he can see slivers of light peeking at the horizon. He knows it’s sometime before the sun starts to claim the sky as his own.

The past few days has got him thinking what the dreams meant and if Hypnos, or Hoseok were sending them. Too bad he couldn’t go ask because the day after he met the god, he was gone and he’s to shy and afraid to ask Jungkook because even if Jungkook was friendly, when it came to events related to gods he goes god-like (his eyes sparkle and he talks in a monotonous voice) and makes him sound really creepy. And Yoongi, well Yoongi doesn’t even like looking at him. Was it his hair?

* * *

Yoongi liked staying in penthouses of five-star hotels because of the huge-ass mirror covering an entire wall across the dining table. It meant two things; 1) he can give himself a once over and check his clothes before he leaves and 2) he can communicate well with his mother without having to be boxed into a small mirror.

The queen of the underworld was sitting in front of her vanity mirror as underworld nymphs busy themselves with her gown. The queen was smiling as she lifts her hands up and twists a tiny bit to get a glimpse of the back of the dress.

“You look perfect, mama.”

“Oh shush. Nobody’s perfect.” Content with her look, the queen waves a hand at the nymphs and silently orders them to leave. Yoongi never liked it whenever there were eavesdroppers in their conversations.

“How’s dad doing?” Yoongi places himself on one of the chairs in the dining table and faces the mirror. He doesn’t often call his mother whenever he goes upstairs so Persephone wants to know everything that’s been going on.

Persephone tucks a stray hair behind her ear and smiles back at her son. “He’s still grumpy that he has to take on Hecate’s job and yours, but he’s doing great. Do you need to talk to him?”

“Not really mom. It’s just, there’s this mortal.”

The queen smiles and gives him a knowing look. “Oh so there’s a mortal.”

“His soul. It’s borrowed mama.”

 Yoongi’s perfected the poker face look but if there was something the queen was good at (apart from everything else because, duh) it’s knowing how distressed his baby boy is. She tries not to show how worried she is of her son so she just flashes him a smile. 

“It’s not that uncommon, Yoonie.”

 

Yoongi glances down and stares at the floor- a very knowing sign that he is unsure and that worry is nibbling at his heart. Persephone’s heart aches everytime Yoongi looks as heartbroken as he is right now.

 

”I know, mama. But, I think his soul is important to me. I just don’t know why or how. It’s stupid, I already talked with Hoseok and-“

 

”Sweetie, stop rambling.” 

 

The only sad thing with mirror conversations is that no matter how hard Yoongi or Persephone tries, there’s no way for one to physically reach the other. The only help Persephone can offer is the calmness in her voice and hope that Yoongi can sense it.

 

”You are there for a reason, sweetie. We both know that the Fates work in such mysterious ways even the Titans or even Earth herself can’t understand.”

 

Yoongi bites his lower lip and he knows his mother is right. But he keeps remembering the sensation of looking at Jimin and thinking that Jimin is something more than just a borrowed soul and for him to have this effect on Yoongi, well it terrifies him. Yoongi was both light and dark and whatever it was that awaited Jimin, Yoongi hoped it had nothing to do with him. Because Jimin radiated warmth and Yoongi would be devastated if his darkness tarnished his warmth. 

 

“Mel- sweetie, look at me.”

 

Yoongi’s head snaps up and makes eye contact with Persephone. The queen of the underworld was both fierce and fair and her eyes always held an unwavering resolve. Her gaze was always filled with such an intensity Yoongi was sure she was born to be the queen of the underworld.

 

”Whatever unfolds, let it be.” Persephone walks towards Yoongi again despite being unable to actually close the distance.

 

“Send my regards to Iris for me okay? I hear his husband is there too. And please, just dye your hair blonde. The half and half is overkill.”

 

Yoongi runs a hand through his locks and maybe it was too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m up for a two day mini vacation so I’m going to spend it all trying to update this!!
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is a bit boring(?) but I wanted to use this chapter to set up other parts of the story. So i’m sorrrryy!!
> 
> Shout at me on twt if you likeee [Yoonkachuu](https://mobile.twitter.com/yoonkachuu)


	5. All the Stars

Yoongi, for the love of his life, is at a loss for words – not that he was one to run his mouth but this was making him quieter than normal. He catches a glimpse of his reflection in the huge mirror and silently thinks to himself that maybe, just maybe, he should have just opted for this blonde hair from the start and not entertained the idea of having half-black half-white hair. But really what he’s mainly concerned about, and the main source of his current grief, is the child-man sitting directly across him. Said child-man (yes not man-child) is currently nursing a glass of banana milk while his feet dangles (cutely) from the chair. This whole image would have been picture-perfect if only the child-man was actually a child and not Jungkook stuck in his toddler form. And while Yoongi knows this is perfectly normal (it was bound to happen since they were not in their normal environment, even Yoongi once messed up before but that is a different story) he is still somewhat annoyed because while Jungkook is aware of what is happening there are still some things, okay a lot of things, that a five-year old cannot do. And apparently one of them is to prepare their own food.

  
“Okay, Jungkookie, what do you want to eat?”

  
Yoongi knows that Jungkook is conscious and very much inside the small child, but if he was he wasn’t helping. The said toddler just looked at him and smiled.

  
“Pwancake!”

  
So they did get pancakes, although they had to drive to Jin’s café for said pancakes because as much as Yoongi loves Jungkook and as much as he knows how to operate inside a kitchen, he is not going to go to the supermarket to buy those instant pancake mixes and cook and certainly not in this fucking weather (Yoongi swears it’s colder than the underworld).

  
“Oh my god, this is just adorable.”

  
Jin coos as he tries to make grabby hands at Jungkook, who is currently being carried by Yoongi. Jungkook knows he’s being mocked so he swats Jin hands away. The elder just laughs but still punches in their order, a single order of three-stack pancakes, and iced-americano, both infused with ambrosia. Yoongi swears Zeus is going to flip once he finds out Jin is putting in small amounts of ambrosia and giving it to humans for the sake of his business.

  
“What happened?”

  
“Something must not have synced with Jungkook since he’s not downstairs. It’s normal, but if he doesn’t return to shifting forms in two days he has to go back.”

  
Yoongi isn’t going to lie that while all this is added inconvenience, Jimin being here was pleasant. The younger popped in the café shortly before Jungkook was able to stuff his face full of pancakes and defends himself, to no one in particular, that Jungkook called his phone only to make unintelligible baby noises.

  
“I was totally confused why a baby was cooing and then I heard someone, I think you Yoongi-hyung, mention going to Jin’s café, so I went here. I’m sorry for intruding.”

  
And while Jimin suffices as pleasant company, Yoongi is still bothered by the fact that Jimin is here at the center of whatever the fuck is going on. But Yoongi doesn’t complain because apparently, Jimin is adept with taking care of toddlers.

  
“It’s okay really. Jungkook called you on purpose. That or maybe Jungkook’s consciousness is also stuck as a toddler.”

  
Jimin coos as Jungkook while carefully wiping blueberry sauce from his cheeks and Yoongi would be lying if he said he was not endeared because it was painfully endearing watching this man-child feed this child-man.

  
“Oh? Maybe because I’m the only one he knows here? In any case, since my semester is done, I can help in taking care of Jungkook with you.”

  
Yoongi looks at Jimin curiously, not really sure as to why Jimin is offering help. Is it because he looks pathetic with a child? Or maybe because he’s just downright curious with the god stuck as a child. Yoongi convinces himself it’s the latter. The younger notices Yoongi’s stare and immediately busies himself with Jungkook.

  
“I mean only if you want to. I didn’t really mean to intrude or imply anything. It’s just that I find this rather intriguing, not that I’m one to bury my nose in other people’s business. Again, only if you want help. I really am free the whole day. And-”

  
“You’re rambling.” Is the only sentence Yoongi lets out. The younger, convinced that Jungkook is no longer messy and requires no further fussing, sinks in his seat and tries to look the other way, but Yoongi knows his head is still swimming with words as to how ‘not busy he is.’

  
“And yes, I’d consider it a great help if you could render your assistance regarding this toddler.”  
The younger looks at him, electricity shoots up his spine again, and smiles at him. “Thank you. hyung! I’m really fond of kids!”

  
Yoongi only offers him a smile. A kind gesture to say both thanks and welcome, although to be honest, Yoongi thinks it should be more of a thanks because, one, he doesn’t have to suffer Jungkook’s childish tantrums, and two, he gets to spend this day with Jimin.

  
And no, he’s not smitten. He’s just somehow fond.

  
⛱

  
“Your baby Yoongi is totally smitten!” exclaims Jin as he sips on the cup of ambrosia he has in his hands. He had to close up shop early because he had a guest and it’s very rude not to be a gracious ever-present host to your guests. Sitting beside him is Namjoon who was busying himself with his phone which kept on vibrating- the downside of being a wind god meant that you have a lot of, well, winds to direct. That and global warming is seriously fucking up his routines.

  
“Don’t let him hear that. He hates being called anything but brooding and terrifying.”

  
“Oh shush, Hye Kyo. It’s not every day that Yoongi is practically cooing.”

  
The woman sitting in front of him looks as elegent as ever- dark black hair falling down until it reaches her shoulders, big black eyes, and honey-tinged skin. Said woman was also sipping on tea, because caffeine makes her jumpy and she doesn’t want to be jumpy, with her legs crossed and head resting on one palm. Said woman was also the queen of the underworld, bride of Hades, and goddess of spring.

  
“He did mention in passing a boy in the middle of the commotion.” Hye Kyo notes in her mind that the tea Jin prepared was infused with ambrosia and a naughty little thing that involves practically drugging humans to be addicted to something pops into mind. A wicked smile spreads on her face as she turns to Jin who just shrugged his shoulder.

  
“Said boy is also out there with the god of ghosts and nightmares and one of the harpy brothers trying to catch a squirrel for the god of the night who is currently stuck in his toddler form. Such a commotion really.”

  
Jin feels Namjoon stir beside him and is delighted to see his husband put his phone down. He doesn’t argue when it comes to business because as the god of the rainbows and messenger of the gods, it is inevitable.  
“How’s work doing, Joonie?” Hye Kyo asks as soon as she notices Namjoon’s participation in their conversation.

  
Namjoon just lets out a sigh as he massages the bridge of his nose.

“It’s terrible. These humans are throwing their trash away and I get a lot of complaints from nymphs and other minor gods. That and added smog is kind of making our jobs harder.”

  
Hye Kyo nods at him as if somehow that was an answer, or maybe that was.

  
“I keep telling Joonie to take a break, I’m sure the others can manage without him for a few decades.”

  
“I know right? I also say the same thing to Hades. But this is what we get for marrying such ambitious gods.”

  
“Hey! Why do I feel so attacked?”

  
“Because you are being attacked!”

  
The trio breaks into hushed laugh as they huddle a bit closer to each other. Iris, the god of rainbows, and Persephone the goddess of spring, but now queen of the underworld, used to spend loads of time together as spring brought on new life and new color and rainbows always spelled the end of a storm and new life. And Jin would be lying is he said that not a day goes by that he does not miss the goddess of spring but he knows just how ambitious and powerful Hye Kyo could be. It was so much so that she did not want to only be the bearer of spring she wanted to rule over a kingdom. Mythology says that it was Hades who kidnapped the lovely spring to be cloaked by the souls in the underworld but in all honesty, it was Persephone who dragged Hades back to Hell and planted herself as the queen.

  
“How’s Hades nowadays?”

Namjoon leans forward, a product of always being too careful of eavesdropper in conversations between gods.

  
Hye Kyo downs the remnants of her tea and makes a face™️

“He’s busy with Hecate and Melinoe here upstairs, and Hypnos just got back, albeit a little bit less blinding than before.”

  
Namjoon nods and leans back. “It must be because of Melinoe and that boy.”

  
“They have names you know. Yoongi, Jungkook, Hobi, and Jimin have names here upstairs.” Jin clears his throat matter-of-factly to which Hye Kyo just giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout at me on twt if you likeee [Yoonkachuu](https://mobile.twitter.com/yoonkachuu)


	6. Paper Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so behind on the updates but I just got so busy with work T.T  
> Here’s a short one before I upload later on :)
> 
> Also the clue to who Jimin is in here and I hope the clue I gave is enough!

The second day of Jungkook’s misfortune ends up with the toddler being carried by Jimin as they walk around the mall. Jimin reassures the toddler that he’s not that heavy and that babies tire out easily and shouldn’t be made to walk around for so long (but Jungkook is sure that Jimin is just giddy with the idea of carrying a toddler).

The two round the aisle of the supermarket checking items in their list because Jimin insists that Ramen is not enough for a growing young child, much to Yoongi’s happiness. The god of nightmares and ghosts just grunted and handed Jimin his credit card before diving back in his cave of pillows and blankets. 

“So Jungkookie, I can call you that, right? What type of cereal do you want? Of course you’re limited to cereals which aren’t to sugary!”

Jungkook holds his tiny baby round head up and speed reads the names of the cereals. He knows Jimin isn’t really going to give him the authority to choose whichever so he goes for the safest option, corn flakes.

“Will Yoongi-hyung like them too? I don’t know what he likes.”

Jimin is careful to lift Jungkook up to grab the box and dump it in the shopping cart. This is nice, this is cute.

“Okay, so next are eggs!”

—  
Yoongi remembers the few times he’s had dreams, and all of them were Hoseok just messing with him. So when he wakes up in a beach, he knows this is a dream. The only thing is, Hoseok is nowhere near and the twilight horizon is a tell tale sign that his sunshine is not behind this dream.

Yoongi snaps out of his daze when he feels the water lap at his feet. Funny, he’s never been to the beach in millenia. Something about this place is too familiar and at the same time so foreign. Somewhere in his mind he knows, he has been here before, but when?

“Melinoe.”

Yoongi spins around, almost too fast that he almost trips, but no one was there. 

“Never light and never dark.”

Looking up, he still sees the faintest light from the one star in the sky. A symbol. But for what?

“But here you stop being two.”

The sand beneath his feet start trickling away as the waters are pulled by the tide.

“And here you find the soul which no one can find”

“You love the soul which no one will love”

And Yoongi doesn’t know the why and the how, but he can feel tears streaming down his cheeks. His heart is filled with the warmth and joy of seeing an old friend but feels empty with the idea of not knowing. 

“A price, for the soul of who you have loved”

He looks up again but this time, the star burns brighter. 

And in a soft voice, Yoongi adds, “Because to gain, one has to lose”  
—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peak for the next chapter:
> 
> Persephone wasn’t one to dwell in the mortal world outside of spring, but if her darling baby boy is in need of some intervention-from-Mama then to hell (pun intended) with Hades.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hi! I’m sorry for making you wai-“  
> And Jimin can’t finish his sentence because in front of his old banged-up door (which needs a fresh layer of paint by the way) is the most gorgeous woman to have ever graced the Earth (but don’t tell his mama that).
> 
> “Park Jimin? Hi, Goddess of Spring, Queen of the Underworld, and mother of Melinoe,” the lady stretches her hand, her glowing hand, “Persephone.”


	7. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If you’re still here up to this chapter, I want to thank you for reading and supporting :)  
> A few more chapters until we finish this AU and I guess on the next chap I’ll tell who’s Jimin.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one!

Persephone wasn’t one to dwell in the mortal world outside of spring, but if her darling baby boy is in need of some intervention-from-Mama then to hell (pun intended) with Hades.

“Hi! I’m sorry for making you wai-“

  
And Jimin can’t finish his sentence because in front of his old banged-up door (which needs a fresh layer of paint by the way) is the most gorgeous woman to have ever graced the Earth (but don’t tell his mama that).

 

“Park Jimin? Hi, Goddess of Spring, Queen of the Underworld, and mother of Melinoe,” the lady stretches her hand, her glowing hand, “Persephone.”

 

It’s rude to stare, really. Persephone hates it when she’s being stared at.(“Oh look goddess of spring is now in the underworld, boohoo”) but she can let this one slide. Afterall, it’s not everyday she graces a mortal with her otherworldly presence.

 

“I uhm- I, oh my gods,” This Park Jimin that everyone’s on about doesn’t disappoint her at all. Skin is glowing, which means he takes care of it which automatically makes him better than half of the male population, hair can probably afford a month free of hair dye but cute, lips are plump and full, very adorable, and eyes so bright they might as well have been sprinkled with sunshine. Also, ‘oh my gods’ from a mortal? He’s getting the exclusive soul line.

 

“I’m so sorry. Uhm, please come in, Queen Persephone.” Rubbing his hands in his shirt, he shakes the goddess’ hand and carefully gestures to the inside of the house. Thank the gods he chose the right day to clean up a bit.

 

“Please, call me Hye Kyo.”

 

“Hye Kyo-ssi. Uhm, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

Hye Kyo assumes that all humans live dull lives- from the dull gray walls adorned with nothing but misery to the white tiles lining the doom of humans. And Park Jimin is no exception, save for the two or three pictures hanging on the wall. Maybe the economy is as shitty as it goes?

 

“Please, no need to be so formal. Come sit down.”

 

The boy does as he’s told. Something about the way Hye Kyo carries herself scares Jimin. She’s so confident with her moves down to her breathing! And Jimin feels like if he so much as breathes without her permission, she’s going to smite him. If that’s a thing greek deities still do.

 

“I’m assuming you know who I am right?”

 

Jimin nods.

 

“You’re Yoongi’s mother.”

 

Hye Kyo smiles at him and Jimin feels like melting. She’s so beautiful. Her skin was radiant and glowing, her eyes were so dark (like Yoongi’s) that Jimin feels like he’s going to drown, her hair, and Jimin doesn’t know how, looks as if there’s a soft breeze flowing through it. Maybe it was a god thing?

 

“Yes. Is Yoongi and Jungkook giving you trouble?”

 

Trouble? Jimin doesn’t think grocery shopping, baby-sitting, and drowning in the presence of Yoongi, is trouble so he shakes his head.

 

“No ma’am. I enjoyed taking care of Jungkook and Yoongi was always nice enough to let me help.”

 

Hye Kyo hums as an answer.

 

“Jimin, do you know why I’m here?”

 

Jimin is scared to even think why the Queen of the Underworld is sipping cheap tea in his god-forsaken living room. Did he do something wrong? Is it a mortal sin to crush on god?

 

“No, ma’am.” His voice comes out weaker than he intends to but who can blame him?

 

Of all the things that Jimin is expecting, he wasn’t expecting the goddess to smile at him so genuinely.

 

“I’m the goddess of spring, where nature comes back to life and graces the Earth once again. It is at that time where beginnings are made and where everything blooms. It is at that time where all that is good wakes from their winter slumber. I know and I feel it my veins that you are someone special.”

 

Jimin blushes.

 

“Maybe not in the way you think or what others think. But you are special to Yoongi. I know it.”

 

Jimin blushes harder. “Hye Kyo-sii, it’s not,I’m not-“

 

He is stopped by the goddess’ smile.

 

“I believe humans should not be put in between the trouble of gods, that is unfair. But the Fates had different plans for you, for us. Please take care of Yoongi for me.”

 

“None of this will make sense, Park Jimin. Until you are at that moment in time when you are supposed to.”

 

Now it was Jimin’s turn to smile. “It honestly doesn’t, ma’am. One moment I was just busying myself with school and then the next thing I know, I’m being visited by Hecate and know you’re here. It’s surreal and at the same time so likely. Sometimes, I find myself thinking all this is not a coincidence. But then I’d get scared because, well-“

 

“Gods and humans interacting always end up messy. Yes I know.”

 

But in Hye Kyo’s mind, all that’s running is the familiarity of Jimin’s smile. His warmth. His soul. From the moment their hands touched, Hye Kyo’s heart was filled with a longing feeling and has to restrain herself from embracing the young man and running her fingers through his hair as she comforts a lost soul.

 

Jimin’s soul is lost. Forever.  
—  
The time Yoongi spent in the mortal realm felt like forever now that he was back in the underworld. He had insisted on bringing Jungkook back because something was wrong with him and staying upstairs won't help.

 

“Where’s Jungkook now?”

 

Yoongi snaps back from his reverie as Hoseok snaps his fingers in front of him.

 

“Oh, he’s back in his quarters. I let him rest first.”

 

Hoseok hums but Yoongi doesn’t miss the fact that there was something wrong but he doesn’t ask it. If there was something Hoseok wanted to say, it wasn’t his place to prod.

 

He looks up and sees an eternal black sky-no sliver of sunshine, no stars. He likes it downstairs, peaceful and quiet (save for the occasional ruckus from the dying). But it tends to get suffocating.

 

Or maybe he’s just used to living and leaving? His mind drifts back to the moments when he’d accompany his mother during spring. The sight of melting snow, the break of dawn, the first bloom, was always eventful. So much so that Yoongi would dare say it was emotional. Maybe that’s what it meant to be the son of spring.

 

But to also be the son of the underworld meant finding tranquility in the final moments of autumn where winter takes over and everything sleeps.

 

And since forever, Yoongi has always been confused.

 

_You have to remember, Yoongi._

 

“What?”

 

Hoseok looks at him with wide eyes.

 

“What do you mean what?”

 

“What did you say?”

 

The orange-head shakes his head. “I stopped talking a while ago. What’s wrong?”

 

Yoongi would say what was wrong if he knew what was wrong. Sighing in defeat, he pushes himself up from the table and stares up the dark sky.  
—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peak on the next chap:
> 
> “There was no reason to tell you, Jimin.”
> 
> And true enough there was no reason to. Not that Seokjin owed him any explanations as to why he’s the god of rainbows and messenger of the gods. But still, in his heart, he feels betrayed. 
> 
> “Is Taehyung one too?”
> 
> The older man cards his hair as he lets out a sigh longer and louder than normal. Maybe Jimin shouldn’t have asked. But he deserves to know if the people he considers friends are even humans. 
> 
> “He’s a deity like me. It’s Namjoon who’s also a god.”
> 
> And just like that, Jimin feels like nothing is true anymore.


	8. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! Im sorry for whatever typos there are! And I knoooow the chapter didn’t go as planned!
> 
> But writing this on the bus while listening to old sappy songs pushed me to write this chapter!!

_Red_.

Jimin felt pain he had never felt before. His skin was prickling from the cold breeze and the same time it burned under the sun’s harsh rays. His mind was clouded and and his vision was foggy. He knew none of this was real and yet at the same time he could feel the reality of it.

 _Pain_.

The cold waters lapped at his feet and it was enough to snap him back to whatever reality this was. Gone was the needles pinching his skin, gone was the fire burning in his stomach. It was only the tides lapping at his feet.

His heart clenched. His heart clenched around empty space. It was like trying to forget someone he had never met. Trying to memorize a passage that never existed. Trying to connect lines that were never meant to meet.

But they had met before. At one point in space and time, the two lines had met. Briefly. Chaste.

As if the universe had cursed them to love and loose.

 _Blue_.

The sky was blue, as it has always been and will always be and the lone star shone brighter than ever before. Jimin knows where he is. Jimin knows who he is.

Yet, he doesn’t.

As if a cloud of smoke is obscuring his view of his memory. A particular memory. A midsummer night, when the star had dulled and he had been pulled by the tide.

Away from his home. Away from his prison.

And then, Jimin woke up gasping for air his lungs had terribly needed. His throat burned as if he had swallowed a thousand suns, his eyes let down a torrent of burning tears.

It was all a dream.

But his heart new it was real.  
——

  
Everybody knew of the curse. The sentence that was harsher than death was imposed on the softest of souls. For that soul to love and forever loose. To be born as a soft light, a touch of hope and fierce loyalty, in this one dimensional world was a curse. Even more so as a soul who was to forget what it was like to love and be loved.

They say it is better to have love and lost than to have never have loved at all but they never knew how painful it was to love and forget. To have your memory wiped and you are left with hands grasping for the sands of time.

Jimin was kind, gentle, and loving, yet fierce and unyielding. Courageous and empathetic. And yet it is those few souls who are cursed the most, and Jimin’s the worst.

Forever fated to love another who cannot love him back and forever to repeat the vicious cycle. Forever to be alone and to be constantly reminded that he is to be alone. Forever to never experience what is it be loved.

Never to know what it feels like to have another who is willing to brave forever with Jimin.   
————

  
To be both light and dark has forever stumped Yoongi.

The darkness envelopes him quiet well and yet he fears whatever it is the dark holds. The light graces his every footstep and yet he fears of burning under the light.

To wake up lost ahd confused is all he has ever known.

Hoseok was his sunshine on the rainy day, an ever present figure in his life. The god of dreams would lull him to sleep when the darkness clawed at him too much or when the light scorched his skin. But he knew they were never written by the Fates to forever hold each other. Hoseok was a figure in the underworld. As bright as he may be, he was built from the dark, by the dark. There is too much dark in sleep and dreams.

But Yoongi loved Hoseok and Hoseok had loved him as much.

But Jimin.

Jimin does not exist in a sense that his soul is transparent. A smokey figure, never really someone.

And Yoongi had felt the loneliness in depths of his heart melt away the moment he saw the star in Jimin’s eyes. Jimin held his world and not even Yoongi knew why or how or until when.

It was written by the Fates and no one knew why.

Why it was Melinoe’s soul, of both light dark, who was to meet Calypso’s soul, who was to forever be lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might end in couple of chapters (maybe two i think) so thank you for staying until here!!
> 
>  
> 
> Alsoooo, I know Calypso’s story and even from the start I wanted her to be Jimin and GODS im freaking out.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this!

**Author's Note:**

> Shout at me on twt if you likeee [Yoonkachuu](https://mobile.twitter.com/yoonkachuu)


End file.
